Zoe Trent
'Zoe Trent '''is a cute and very pretty Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a talent for singing She loves being the center of attention and being in the spot light, but she's also a diva and can sometimes come off of a drama queen, but she does have a kind heart despite her cuteness and beauty. Her owners often like to enter her in dog shows, and she has also shown to have a little sister, Gail. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, while Kylee Epp does her singing. Zoe Trent's appearance and outfits According to the site on the hub, she is a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel. She mainly has light purple fur on her body. She has blue eyes with thick black eyelashes, around each eye is a light purple circle, with lighter purple eyelids .The space that isn't covered by the circles and the front of her chest to her stomach, are also lighter purple. The hair on top of her head is dark purple with a pink streak in her bangs that brush across her left eye, her ears are flipped at the end are also dark purple. Her tail is long and curved and light purple, has pointed black nose, just below her mouth, to the left, is a beauty mark. She wears a black beret which is slightly tilted left and a gold collar. She also wears many different outfits and apparel. In Blythe's fashion show, Zoe wears a dark blue dress. It has blue and white sequines at the bottom, and a light blue belt with a diamond at the middle. The collar of her dress is spiky, much like the bottom of her dress, and light blue. She wears a fuschia undershirt with matching booties, and sunglasses that match her dress's color. To top that all up, Zoe's ears are tied up into a bun, which makes it look like her ears are lifted up and has a bow on it that matches the color of her ears. For the ball, Zoe wears a fire hydrant hat with gems at the top and a golden chain. She also wears a red dress with bones on it, black boots, a golden bone collar with gems on it, and a golden bone belt. In the Superstar Life Song, Zoe wears a light blue indian dress, a golden collar and armbands, and a beaded circlet. In the Sweet Shop Song, Zoe wears a sparkly blue dress, white gloves, and her hair is again straigh and curvy and her ears are curled up into a swirl. During Russel's Star Trek daydream, Zoe wears a simple blue shirt with black around the color and black shoes on her back paws. Her ears are up high and curled and her hair is curvy, but still straight. In the song, Humanarian, Zoe wears her hair in a different hairstyle and has on some greenish yellow makeup. Gallery blythe_style___zoe_by_fercho262-d6a1ndf.png zoe_trent_from_hub_promo_by_kadajkitten-d5kscd8.png|Zoe-on-the-red-carpet lps-image8-102-570x420.jpg 1b5e30daeb9c664032cef8ddbae2e5fe-d5lfjqg.png|Zoe's-cute-look ZOE.png modeling_zoe_trent_by_raiinbowdashie_nya-d5qo50f.png|I Love My Style- tumblr_mf78o4KwxI1s008vgo10_400.png screenCapture 01.04.13 13-47-44.jpg Zoe_fantasy_outfit.png|Agent 005 tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo5_400.png|''The Diva zoe_trent_bollywood_by_asimplerarity-d5twa1p.jpg tumblr_mi0v0zek221s008vgo4_400.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo6_400.png LPS_004_09-570x420.jpg|Zoe-and-Gail LPS_010_02_.jpg|Zoey and Madame Pom Tumblr mcftu9q1ZZ1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mcfu4hw1yH1r7cc1k.png Tumblr mft1b1VBcW1s09ni7o1 1280.png PHJoniTjTsh2MR 1 l.jpg|The-"Crowd" LPS 006 08-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image04 570x420.jpg 99882 lps pets with personality pack .jpg|The-cast-(TOY-VERSION) tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho2_1280.png|Arguing with Pepper Zoe_and_Russell.png|Russell-and-Zoe? tumblr_mgmz7kBRJw1s008vgo1_400.png tumblr_mga2lxbmmP1s008vgo1_500.png Tumblr mi6th3OsT01qmo3obo1 1280.png tumblr_mfvjzj3Wrt1rszglho1_250.png tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo7_400.png|"Were going to make a movie!" tumblr_midohlwyri1s008vgo2_1280.png Tumblr miss8kUmNW1s008vgo6 1280.png LPS-113-7 570x420.jpg tumblr_mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo5_500.png tumblr_mk8jdhiyJj1s008vgo6_1280.png Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo9 1280.png LPS_124_04_570x420.jpg LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg Zoe trent.png Digby kissing Zoe's nose.png Digby saying 'Adieu'.png tumblr_mouibmspVv1swpbjso1_1280.jpg bandicam 2014-02-03 08-23-27-048.png|zoe is so cute|link=hi Category:Pets Category:Female Category:Sweet delights Category:Dogs